Children of Earth
by PatrickTimberson
Summary: How it should have been.
1. Day One

Children of Earth: Day One  
Ianto coughed and stumbled from the fiery rubble that used to be the Torchwood Hub. He blinked and would have held back the tear, but because if the smoke surrounding him a single drop of liquid made its way down his face. He heard emergency vehicles and at first felt relief, but then he saw the snipers and men in black.  
"This was the government, they put the bomb in Jack!" It was the only answer that made... no it didn't make sense, but it was the only possibility. Ianto got his senses in order. If Jack could heal it would take a while. Ianto would be no use for him locked up in a super prison. Scrambled towards the bay. He could swim, and had seen the mythbusters. The water would stop bullets. He didn't make it there.  
Through all the commotion he didn't hear a strange wheezing sound coming behind the Millennium Center. A young man with floppy hair ran up to him out of nowhere.  
"Ianto Jones I presume?"  
"Where did you come from?"  
"Do you want to save Jack?"The coffee boy have a nod. "Then run!" The floppy haired stranger grabbed his hand and started running to the Millennium Center.  
Ianto stopped. "Why should I trust you?" At first the man looked confused, but then it hit him. He smacked his darkened forehead.  
"Of course, I changed. I'm the doctor."


	2. Day Two Chapter One

Chapter 1

Ianto and the Doctor ran for the TARDIS hidden behind the Millenium Center, but then they heard the gunshots. Right in their path a bullet hit something flammable and a wall of fire prevented them from going further. The Doctor spun around to see the shooter.

He pulled a small metallic device out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at the shooter. There was a pop and the gun sparked. The sniper dropped it in alarm and the vile weapon fell into a garbage can. A shot came from another location and the Doctor body slammed Ianto out of the bullet's way. He pointed the device, which apparently had a small green light at the end, and another gun fell from a roof. Ianto knew they didn't have long before it was replaced, though.

**"What's the plan?" he asked as he ducked another stream of bullets. One strange buzzing sound later and it was taken care of.**

"Plan?" The Doctor grinned. "I don't know, usually make it up as I go along." Another shot wiped the smile off the Doctor's face. He pointed his sonic screwdriver again and a weaker buzzing occurred. "That is not good..."

"What?"

"Well the explosion must have damaged the rift a small amount. It's interfering with my screwdriver." Eleven noticed how lost his new friend was and pulled up the sonic. At this Ianto nodded and flinched from another bullet. This time the sonic whined down and small sparks emitted from it. "Can't expect help from this for about," He shrugged. "A half hour." Another bullet reminded them of the urgency they were facing. "Well under the circumstances, I'd say... run."

"Fair enough."

The wall of fire cut off the TARDIS, and they were too far one way to go for the water, so they headed down a dark alley in the other direction, jumping, dodging and running like hell from the bullets. When they were halfway to their destination they heard a scream. The Doctor whipped around to Ianto who was looking at the hospital truck that it was coming from.

Ianto turned back to the Doctor and said, "Gwen!" They would have headed for her, but another shower of bullets prevented them. They hightailed to safety. The Doctor looked back and saw a man fly out of the back of the truck. He shouted to Ianto. "I think she'll be alright for now." Ianto turned back to hear a resounding clang and another man flew towards the flaming rubble. A smile appeared on his face and he quietly punched the air as he saw her drive away.

Gwen gritted her teeth as she drove parked the stolen ambulance and stepped up to her prisoner. Someone had tried to kill her friends, and she didn't know how successful they might have been. She had no idea what happened to Ianto and, even though Jack had survived some pretty intense explosions, what if his heart, or lungs were buried 20 feet underground. She just didn't know.

She tried to control her frothing anger, like how you slowly pour a soda that has just been shaken up. "Who do you work for?" She pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at the man's forehead. He was sweating and backed up into the corner as if that would protect him from a red-hot piece of lead. With more urgency she repeated the question.

The prick replied, "The NHS?"

At this she dumped.0. the soda can and the rage exploded. She quickly shot a hole an inch away from the man's head and screamed. "Who do you work for?!" He started panting in fear. Gwen took this opportunity and put on a slightly insane face. "You tried to kill me, and my friends. My friends could be dead so don't think I won't use this."

Trying to save his skin the man rambled. "The government, I work for the government. I'm just following orders."

**Terror gripped Gwen as she did a double take.**

"But, we're on the same side." He took this moment of surprise to pull something out of his pocket. Gwen correctly assumed that it was that kill shot they were trying to give her earlier.

She didn't think, and just reacted. The next thing she knew the bastard had a bullet in his shoe. Luckily this shocked him enough that he dropped the deathly poison. "Why would the government want to destroy torchwood?" The "medic" squirmed and let his mouth hang loose. With fear and anger flowing through her veins Gwen shouted, "Why!"

"I don't know! I'm just following orders. I do what I'm told. Gwen pressed her gun into the rat's forehead. Just when she was about to consider shooting she thought about it. What if this man wasn't a rat. He might have kids of his own that he saw standing in the middle of the street saying, "We are coming." If the government told them that Torchwood was to blame, he might think he's being a hero. Gwen heard the sound of sirens coming closer and ran off.

**"What do I have to do? Who knows how long it will take for Jack to reform. I have no Idea where Ianto is. I can't go home, that would put Ryse in danger." She stopped, and realized these people would already be after her husband. "Shit." She ran home**


	3. Day Two Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Back at the site of the explosion a local cop named, Andy Davidson was tying tape around the blast area when the Anti-Terrorist division arrived. At first he rolled his eyes. This was the most exciting case he had seen, and he was going to be brushed aside for some brutes in suits. That was how he felt until he saw Agent Johnson. She walked out of her night black car in a black leather jumpsuit that fit her well. She had a sense of authority and didn't stop for anything.

Andy's eyes blinked then opened slightly wider. As she walked by them he said to his coworker, "If that's anti-terrorist, I wouldn't mind being uncle terrorist." His friend chuckled and went back to work. She was talking to someone, he didn't know who but that wasn't what he was focused on. "_There's got to be a way to talk to her. I need some excuse... I could ask her what's going on. No that would be whiny. Hmm." _

His thoughts were broken when he heard Agent Johnson saying, "Keep an eye out for Ianto Jones and Gwen cooper, they may be armed and are very dangerous!"

"_Gwen?" _Andy walked over to Agent Johnson. "I know Gwen Cooper. She's an ex-police officer not a terrorist." Part of him died when he saw Agent Johnson's terribly irritated expression.

Insult was added to injury when she said, in an incredibly condescending manner, "Haven't you got tape to tie?" Normally Andy would shut up and berate himself for getting rid of a girl in possibly record time, but Gwen was a good friend of his and he continued.

"Fine, I just want you to know you're barking up the wrong tree, that's all." Agent Johnson rolled her eyes and walked off. She turned to one of her subordinates.

"I want their homes raided."

"Gwen Cooper is not a terrorist!" Andy regretted it the moment he said it. Even with all the sirens and commotion around them, you could taste a chilling silence as the gears spun in the woman's head. She turned back to Andy.

"You must know where she lives." All these thoughts went through Andy's mind as he paused in terror.

"_Oh no... What do I do? These guys are after Gwen, and I don't think she really want's to be found, but it would be a way to get on Agent Johnson's good side. No, I can't do that to Gwen. She isn't a terrorist, but then there's no problem in them talking to her. It will all be straitened out lickity split. _He was about to go down another thought process that would lead him to not tell them where she lived, but Agent Johnson gave him a look that struck terror into his heart. "_And besides, I don't want to be on these guys bad side." _


	4. Day Two Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next thing Andy knew he was sitting in the back row of a car giving directions to Gwen's house. It was very unnerving. To break the silence he said.

"So, er, you lot are some sort of specialists from London. Am I right? I mean, I totally respect that. Really I do. But sometimes, there's no substitute for a little bit of local knowledge. And let me tell you, Gwen will be absolutely no bother." He thought back. Maybe she would be a bother. He noticed all the weapons and chuckled nervously. "We're not going in there all guns blazing, are we?"

Agent Johnson didn't even look back to him. "How far is it?"

"Two Minutes." She pulled out and cocked her gun. The rest of the officers followed suit. Andy's eyes grew larger than pizzas and cursed under his breath. They went down the wet road and Andy took a deep breath.

Five minutes later they turned onto Gwen's street. He saw her quickly dump a suitcase in her car as their car skidded round the turn. Gwen looked up and noticed them. At first she had that deer in the headlights look, but then quickly gathered her composure. She pulled two handguns out of her pockets, and fired at the van, then hopped in her getaway car.

Agent Johnson, without looking back said, "See? She's a terrorist." The driver pushed on the gas and a creaking, squeaking sound came from the tires. The car was stuck. Andy couldn't help as a smile appeared on his face.

"She shot the wheels. What kind of terrorist, shoots your wheels?" Trying to ignore this witty point, she responded.

"A clever one."


	5. Day Two Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It was about five in the morning when Ianto and the Doctor walked down an abandoned street, trying to figure out what to do. They knew that they were on the run, and that they had no Idea where anybody was. The timelord finally couldn't stand the silence. He put on a large grin and, trying to be cool, gave Ianto a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"So, how are things going with you." Ianto didn't look back at him and kept his deadpan face throughout.

"Not much, have you heard about all the children?" The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. Ianto noticed this, and stopped a few feet in front of the Doctor. For an awkward second the only things that could be heard were the sounds of filthy water percolating out of barely working gutters and distant emergency sirens. The Doctor stood up straight and his face intensified.

Slowly and carefully the young man asked, "Is something wrong with the children?" To this Ianto looked around the littered street. His face showed satisfaction as he walked over to a relatively dry bin, and pulled something out of it. The coffee boy tossed it to the Doctor, trying to figure out what this man was thinking. Jack had spoken so highly of him, and Ianto was curious as to why. The Doctor poured over the front page of this morning's newspaper. The Doctor crumpled the piece of paper and ripped it apart. He then started pacing and shouting at nobody in particular.

"I can be merciful to many things, and forgive many evils, but someone, or something is taking control of human children, and using them like... puppets!" The last word was practically spit more than spoken. He turned back to Ianto and gritted his teeth trying to get control of himself. He straightened his tweed jacket and this time addressed Ianto, who couldn't really see more than his silhouette. "Whatever this is, I haven't met it yet and it has already gotten on my bad side." He slowly stepped back into the light. "I am the Doctor, and I'm gonna protect the children of the earth of it takes every regeneration I've got left."

He walked past Ianto, who was moved and thrilled by the speech and all, but, "Regenerations?"

"Oh never mind." All of a sudden a black car appeared swinging around the bend. It's dim yellow headlights barely cut through the thick fog and it seemed more like a living hulk of a creature than a cold hard machine. The revving of its engines were similar to the growl of a frothing wolf that has just found it's prey. Knowing that they were wanted, Ianto did the logical thing and turned around, putting his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

This worked for a whole of five seconds. The doctor went over to, what basically looked like more than a hummer, but not quite a tank, and waved to the driver who was barely a silhouette in this lighting. This wasn't so bad. The Doctor wasn't really one of the UK's most wanted yet, but then he ruined it. Ianto felt a strong arm pulling on his shoulder and he found himself in the center of the car's headlights. The first thing he saw after his blindness subsided were the front grills of the car. They looked uncomfortably like teeth, and Ianto flinched slightly.

The doctor now had a large grin on his face. This was where he shined and he knew it. With emphasis on the names the Doctor shouted, "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my good friend, IANTO JONES! I think you might have heard of us?" A man in a leather black suit opened right door and immediately pointed a gun at them.

"Freeze!"

"Alright, no need to shout. Come on Ianto" Ianto was about ready to believe this guy was actually working for the government, but something told him that this wasn't the case, so he didn't argue. The two were handcuffed and stuck in the back seats of the truck. Just after the soldier turned on the car, the doctor interjected.

"Um, I left my newspaper over there on the ground, could you maybe grab it so I can read it for the trip?" This was an odd request, but the doors were closed from the outside, and there didn't seem to be any harm. Then he remembered these were the top public enemies and thought better of it. Ianto though, had heard enough of Jack's stories, and played along.

"Please just grab the paper, otherwise he will never shut up." He rolled his eyes, and the Doctor started spewing techno-babble sentences helpfully. The soldier gave in, and begrudgingly stomped out of the car.

The Doctor took advantage of this moment to use his sonic screwdriver to undo the handcuffs and hopped into the driver seat. The car was already halfway around the corner when they heard gunshots and shouting from the unfortunate officer. With an insane smile and a whooping of laughter the Doctor shouted, "What next?"


End file.
